Love And Tolerate
Love And Tolerate is a story written by Joshweiser22. It's based on John de Lancie's words "And while love and tolerate should apply to all occasions, I'm also of the opinion that deliberate lies and innuendos should never be allowed to go unopposed. At what point does tolerating the intolerable make you part of the problem?" and it takes place in the real world. James, a human and the main character, starts out as a parasprite but as he learns more about the show and the Brony community, he himself starts to become a Brony. However, all is not well in the land of Bronies, or at least for him it's not because horrible things start to happen once he tells his best friend that he's a Brony.__TOC__ Summary The story starts out with James playing a game of football. After he scores the winning touchdown, his team begins to celebrate. Once at home, his best friend Butch shows him two videos on YouTube. One being Know Your Meme's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode and the other being Pinkie Pie's You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care song which they both consider to be really stupid. James just thinks about what awesome jokes he and Butch will be able to come up with the next day at school. When James goes to school the next day, he sees his girlfriend Jesse wearing a pony shirt. After making fun of it, she forces James to watch the first two-part episode of MLP:FiM with her. He decides not to argue and watch it because nothing bad can come out of it. After watching the episode, he still doesn't like it but knows that it's not as stupid as he once thought, especially since he was fond of the character Nightmare Moon, that is, before she turned back into Princess Luna. The next day, as James is flipping through the channels, he comes across the two part Return of Harmony episode with Discord in it. He recognizes Discord's voice to be John DeLancie, the actor who played Q in Star Trek. He really began to enjoy the episode and decided that he would continue to watch the show just to see if Discord was going to come back. After realizing that he now semi likes the show, he needs to find out what was good about it. He does research on the computer and finds different fanart of the show in all forms like The Living Tombstone's Eurobeat Brony's Discord Remix, different memes like Trollestia and the Shrugpony, and a fan fiction called My Little Dashie by ROBCakeran53. After James reads My Little Dashie, he actually cries. His mind is spinning with thoughts and finally he searches up "Becoming a Brony" in Google and finds that many were going through the same thing he was. That's when he decided that girly or not, he liked My Little Pony and he was a Brony. After a few months of being a closet Brony, he decided to come out and tell Butch that he was a Brony. When he did, Butch began calling him names and told the rest of the school. Everyone who hated ponies began to plan something to do to James. When he came to school the next day, a huge crowd of students surrounded him. Butch pushed James to the ground and the other students started kicking him until he feinted. James didn't even try to defend himself, though, because he was determined to follow the way of the Brony, better known as Love and Tolerate. Jesse pushed through the crowd while a teacher made everyone go back to class. Jesse took James to the health room and let him rest. After he woke up, Jesse gave him a big lesson-learning talking to. This made him think hard and fall asleep again. James began to dream that he was in Equestria and saw many different examples from the show in which ponies didn't tolerate other ponies. Finally, even though it didn't happen in the show, James saw the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 blow up which woke him up. He headed back to class. He now realized that nothing could make him think like he did again. Loving and Tolerating was good but he had to keep it sane. James and Jesse began to plot a way to love and tolerate everyone for what they did to James. They called it The Bronification Project and gave out MLP:FiM trading cards to everyone. Soon, more and more Bronies came to be and they all realized that, with having it's own limits, they could all follow that one universal rule which is Love and Tolerate. Characters *James - A human and the main character of the story. He starts out as a Parasprite and slowly becomes a Brony who then gets tortured when he tells his best frined Butch. By the end, he realizes the right way to Love and Tolerate and not to go extreme with it. *Butch - James' ex-best friend who thought shared a lot in common with him but later just felt like torturing James after finding out he's a Brony. He becomes a Brony himself, however, by the end. *Jesse - James' girlfriend who helped in out despite of all the troubles he went through. She not only his girlfriend but a TRUE friend who James is always sure to count on. Category:Fan fiction